


In Defense of the Bear

by Suzie_b



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzie_b/pseuds/Suzie_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sephiroth defending his bear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Defense of the Bear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZaliaChimera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaliaChimera/gifts).



> This is self beta'd and not very good, but came about because of a convo online about bad pairing suggestions that hurt your head. I turned it into fluff because... well... come on. It's Pooh-bear.

"Baaaby! Gonna cry? Aw, wants his moogle? I’m gonna take it to bed with me. I’ll snuggle it for you." Genesis’ teasing tone carried through the room they shared in common. It was supposed to be for study, but these days it had become the setting for contests.

"Genesis! Give it back to him." Angeal scolded as he watched the two, but never moved from his position. He crossed his arm in front of his chest and sighed as he shook his head. "Stop trying to tease him into a fight. Just because he beat you in practice today…" It never ceased to amaze him that two such obviously talented people- even if they _were_ just twelve and thirteen- could be so incredibly ordinary in their childishness.

Sephiroth reached out to grab the stuffed animal with a growl and held it to his chest while the other hand brandished his practice sword. "It’s not a moogle, it’s a bear. Get your nose out of those mooshy plays and you’d know that!"

"You little baby, holding your doll like it’s the most important thing on the planet. You wouldn’t know culture if it smacked you in the face!" Genesis, however, didn’t advance. "Aw, come on. I was just teasing you."

It took all Angeal had to not smile at the situation. Genesis was backing down as he should. He even showed proper remorse. That, however, was nothing compared to the defiant look on Sephiroth’s face and the challenge in those expressive green eyes. Of course, it was impossible to say who had really won in this situation. Sephiroth had gotten the toy back but Genesis had gotten the boy’s undivided attention. Really, wasn’t that what it was always about? "Hn, the two of you… you’re always in competition, but Sephiroth still comes out the hero. "

"It’s not a doll!" That look of defiance stayed firm but only, it appeared, by the force of Sephiroth’s will. "My mother left this for me. …so, of course I don’t want you shaking it around and making a mess of it." His sword was set aside and he made a show of smoothing the bear’s false brown fur and straightening its red shirt. "Besides." He said with as much dignity as any child his age could muster. "He has a name. It’s Mr. Pooh. Hojo said that mother called him another name but I don’t think Winnie is very masculine and he’s supposed to be a boy bear. Not that there’s any real bears left. Those were killed off after the last wyverns died out. If you’d get your nose out of those plays and poetry collections, you’d know these things."

"If you’d stop cuddling toys you’d grow some culture!" It was Genesis’ turn to become defiant, but it only came across as haughtiness and even that was replaced with remorse. It was one thing to tease a friend and get his attention, but apparently quite another to take a beloved keepsake. Especially if it was from one’s mother. "Just put it away, would you? The way that thing smiles is creepy. It’s like a mutated coeurl with a permanent grin."

"I think Genesis is saying that it’s a little too cute and he’s a little jealous. But he’s right. We should be studying, not fighting over things foolishly and losing track of our purpose. It’s something he’d know a lot about." Satisfied with his distracting tactic, and the fact that it had worked quite well judging from the looks he was getting from both parties involved, Angeal pushed away from the wall and headed for his own books. "You two really need to work off some of that energy. Maybe I’ll suggest some extra training before we’re allowed to go study next time, eh? "

Sephiroth affected a disinterested look and sat down, stowing the bear away into the bag that held his books. "Hn, and if you’d do more than walk around eating apples and reading books, you’d be able to hold your own against me when we practice." It wasn’t until he was rewarded for his words by an angry glance in his direction that he smiled at Genesis. "But if you did that then we wouldn’t be so entertained all the time. Who needs to go looking for culture when we have a fountain of it right there?"


End file.
